Sekaisin rakkaudesta
by zanessafan
Summary: Tarina on suomeksi.   Miten onkaan, kun joku mies saa sukat jaloissa pyörimään? Posket punoittamaan? Voi sitä tunnetta koko kehossa. Se taitaa olla rakkautta ja Gabriella on sekaisin rakkaudesta. Vai sanoisko sekaisin Troysta? Sen voi päätellä kukin itse.


**Kerrankin tarina minun omalla äidinkielellä eli suomeksi. Tai siis ei ihan ensimmäinen ole, mutta tämä on minun ensimmäinen high school musical tarina Suomeksi. Asteeltaan ja tasoltaan, tämä tarina ei sovi lapsille. Näin varmuudenvuoksi. Mielestäni tarina sisältää teemoja, jotka ovat sovi lasten luettaviksi.**

**Muistathan että en omista tarinoiden hahmoja. Tarinan hahmot liittyvät high school musical elokuviin ja tarina on täysin fictiota. Tämä on tämmöinen yksi tarinakokeilu, saatan jatkaa suomeksi tarinoita. Kuten myös tätä, jos keksin jatkoa…**

Gabriella asui omillaan jo jonkin aikaa ja teki töitä vaatesuunnittelijana. Gabriella laajensi osaamistaan entisestään, suunnittelemalla hattuja, laukkuja ja asusteita. Aiemmin Gabriella suunnitteli hameita, mekkoja ja monia muita vaatteita. Osaamisen laajentuessa hän ansaitsi tuplasti enemmän, kuin aiemmin. Hyvä työ ja viihtyisä koti voisi olla hänelle tarpeeksi, mutta plussana hän seurusteli super kuuman, hyvännäköisen korisvalmentajan Troyn kanssa. Eikä Gabriella ollut onnellisempi ennen kaikkea tätä. Troy valmensi koripalloa, entisessä koulussaan.

Gabriella oli omassa kodissaan suunnittelemassa kevätmallistoonsa uusia hameita, kun Troy soitti. Eikä Troy pelkästään halunnut kysellä kuulumisia. "Gabriella" Gabriella vastasi puhelimeen, katsomatta kuka hänelle yrittää soittaa kesken suunnittelutyön. "Haloo, kaunotar" Kuului Troyn kiihkeä ääni. "Moi, kulta" Gabriella vastasi huokaisten. "Anteeksi taisin soittaa huonoon aikaan" Troy sanoi.

"Ei, et soittanut. Ansaitsen tauon" Gabriella sanoi naurahtaen puhelimeen. "Mulla on ollut sua ikävä koko päivän ja olen haaveillut koko pitkän päivän sun kuumasta vartalosta, voisin vaikka tulla heti käymään ja kosketella sua hellästi ja suudella intohimoisesti" Troy jatkoi ja mitä kauemmin Gabriella antoi Troyn puhua, sitä tuhmemmaksi jutut muuttuivat. Ja he sopivat, että Troy voisi tulla visiitille, vaikkapa heti. Gabriella kävi kuumana ja oli ehtinyt kostua puhelun aikana jo hyvin.

Gabriella oli ajatuksissaan ennen, kuin todella tajusi kutsuneensa Troyn kylään. Gabriellalle tuli kiire valmistautua Troyn tuloon. Hän tiesi, että vaikka Troyn tekee mieli rakastella, oli Gabriella aikeissa tehdä hänen kanssaan vähän muutakin, kuin harrastaa seksiä. Gabriella vaihtoi vaattensa ja pisti vaatesuunnittelu luonnokset laatikkoon ja jäi odottamaan että Troy jo vihdoin tulisi. Gabrella kun ei millään malttanut odottaa. Johan hänen oli alkanut tehdä mieli myös rakastella.

Troy oli kotonaan, kun hän soitti Gabriellalle ja hän asui lähellä. Joten ei aikaakaan, kun Troy jo saapui. Gabriellalla meni jalat ihan veteliksi jo ennen, kuin ehti edes avata ovea. Gabriella oli ihan punainen ja hengitti raskaasti, kun Troy oli astumassa sisään. "Mikä hätänä, sä olet tulipunainen" Troy kysyi. "E-e-ei m-mikään" Gabriella sai sanotuksi ja kiiruhti keittiöön juomaan lasillisen vettä.

"Eikun oikeasti, oot sä ok" Troy kysyi. "Kaikki on oikeasti ihan ok, sä saat mut aina vaan niin sekaisin" Gabriella totesi, rauhoittuen samalla hieman. Troy ja Gabriella jutteli niitä näitä. Pikku hiljaa, Troy oli alkanut tulla sohvalla lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi Gabriellaa. Gabriellalla oli viehättävä mekko päällään. Ja ei mennyt kovin kauan, kun Troy pisti kätensä mekon helman alle ja suuteli intohimoisesti Gabriellan huulia. "Vieläkös neidin tekis mieli rakastella" Troy kysyi sivellen kädellä samalla Gabriellan sisäreisiä.

"Voi että, mä valehtelisin jos väittäisin, että ei huvita" Gabriella vastasi flirttailevasti ja meni makuuhuoneeseen, jonnekka Troy seurasi, kuin vinkkinä. Gabriella odotti sängyn vierellä, että Troy pääsi lähemmäs. Gabriella veti Troyn päälleen ja he alkoivat suudella intohimoisesti.

Yhtäkkiä Troy tuli pois Gabriellan päältä, siveli Gabriellan hiuksia ja katseli häntä. "Mikä tuli" Gabriella kysyi. "Ajattelin vain…." "Ajattelit mitä" Gabriella kysyi. "Mä vaan sitä, kun mä en halua sun luulevan, että tulin tämän takia sun luokse" Troy sanoi. "Ei tulisi mieleenikään luulla" Gabriella sanoi iloisesti ja alkoi avata Troyn farkun nappia. "Yks asia vielä…." Troy sanoi keskeyttäen Gabriellan puuhat.

"Niin" Gabriella sanoi, katsoen kysyvästi Troyta "Olihan sulla e-pillerit ja pitäiskö varmuudenvuoksi käyttää kortsua" Troy kysyi. "Käytän e-pillereitä, mutta voidaan me kortsujakin käyttää – yöpöydänlaatikossa on" Gabriella vastasi. "OK ja on mulla omiakin mukana" Troy vastasi. Gabriella oli tyytyväinen, että hänen ei tarvinnut yksin ottaa vastuuta ehkäsystä. Nyt kun sekin asia oli selvitetty, pystyi Gabriella jatkamaan esileikkiä.

Samaan aikaan kun Troy vetäisi paitansa päältään sekä farkut, otti Gabriella mekkonsa pois päältään. Sen jälkeen Troy tuli kiihkeästi Gabriellan päälle ja vetäisi hänen alushousut pois päältä. Sitten Troy ryhtyi koskettelemaan Gabriellan alapäätä. "mmmmm….sä olet ihan märkä" Troy sanoi ja työnsi pari sormeaan kerrasta niin syvälle, kuin sai. Ja työnteli edestakaisin, Gabriellan huohottaessa. Troy oli sen verran pitkään seurustellut Gabriellan kanssa, että tiesi mistä hän pitää ja miten häntä kannattaisi kosketella. Troy vetäsi bokserinsa pois ja sillä välin Gabriella riisui rintaliivinsä.

Gabriellasta tuntui ihanalta rakastella Troyn kanssa, kun viime kerrasta oli jo jonkin aikaa. Troy ei ollut unohtanut, mistä Gabriella syttyy toden teolla, Troy levitti Gabriellan jalkoja hieman ja alkoi nuolla Gabriellan alapäätä, erityisesti Gabriellan klitorista. Ja siitäkös huohotus yltyi. Gabriella rutisteli lakanoita ja antautui Troyn hyväilyyn. Gabriella olisi voinut saada orgasmin sillä sekunnilla kun Troy tarpeeksi nuoli hänen klitoristaan, mutta Troy lopetti välillä, hän ei halunnut Gabriellan saavan heti orgasmia. Hän tiesi, että jos hän välillä lopettaisi ja pitäisi Gabriella kiihotuksissaan, yltyisi Gabriellan seksuaaliset halut entisestään.

Gabriella suorastaan kiemurteli Troyn alla, halujensa vallassa. Troy suuteli Gabriellan kaulaa, samalla kun välillä suutelun aikana kosketteli Gabriellan alapäätä. Hieman härnätäkseen, Troy otti sormensa välillä pois ja välillä härnäen pisti takaisin, häpyhuulia räpläillen. Rakastelu tuli päätökseensä, kun rakastavaiset olivat päätyneet yhdyntään asti. Ja molemmat olivat tyytyväisiä ja raukeita.

Iltapäivän he yhdessä kokkasivat ja söivät. Pelasivat korttia, jonka päätteeksi Troy lähti kotiinsa. Troy ei tosiaan ollut tullut millekään rakastelu-visiitille, vaikka he rakastelivatkin. Mutta se ei ollut pääasia, se oli heidän välillään ihana lisä, joka oli kuin piste iin päälle.

**Nyt voit sitten antaa palautetta. =)**


End file.
